Chapter 65
Cross-Eye Expedition (十字君遠征, Jūji-kun ensei) is the 65th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary The Chapter starts with En's last conscious moments in hi battle against The Cross-Eyes Boss in Mastema six years ago, way different than hi movie, it shown En shaking in fear at the gaze of his enemy, covered in Shin, Noi and Tenjin's blood, to suddenly wake up sweating, wishing to know the truth behind what happened after that, if the Boss is still alive, only with Nikaido's magic he will be sure. Elsewhere we see Chota moisturizing his mushroom head and catching up with us with what happened since the last chapter, explaining its been a month already since Nikaido was captured and things went quiet around the mansion. The mushroom head sorcerer spots Ebisu, compliment her new mask, yet thanks to the Hair Clip he gave her, now stuck in her brain, she can't stop laughing at everything, annoying Chota because this already happened several times. Next is Nikaido, in a deplorable and decaying state, with bandages all over her body, her limbs mutated thanks to En's magic, unable to heal because her willingness to stop En's contract regrow inside her, with rotten flesh, a parasite mushroom where her left eye once was, and barely standing, needing a constant doses of healing smoke to barely stay alive. Chota found this disgusting, and kicked her to the ground, angry at her for steal En's attention and yet opposing to the idea of be En's partner, and goes to camping next, hearing his radio program and En's horoscope, some bad news it seems. In Berith we see Dokuga getting paid for this fumigation job, nothing more than use his poisonous spit to kill plagues in farms, yet is a job so it takes it, all for the sake buy some Heal-type magic smoke to cure Tetsuo and Ton, already a month after Curse severely wounded them and yet still in pain. Natsuki became a member of the top officers, working as hard as she could to help them paid the bills and help in the house, working as a waitress to earn enough money. They are received in home with dreadful news, after a discussion with Ushishimada, thanks to how little they got for their work, Saji told everyone that they have no choice but pawn the last of The Boss belongings, his combat knives, in order to buy some high quality heal smoke, the only thing capable to properly heal Tetsuko and Ton. After hearing this, Dokuga still refused to pawn them, infuriating Ushishimada who questioned his loyalty to his friends, Dokuga retaliated firmly pinning the bald Cross-Eyes to the wall, making something clear, those knives where lend to him directly from The Boss, and he will hand them back in person, and recover every single thing they pawned, but everything, even the things related to Tetsujo and Ton, will have to wait until tomorrow, letting Ushishimada go. Late that night Ushishimada went to the bathroom (Dokuga's room) to apologize to him, but the moth Cross-Eyes wasn't there, neither way, he still said he didn't wanted to pawn the knives neither. While Natsuki wonders where her waitress uniform is, a cross dressed Dokuga stands in from of an old building in Devas, a small town near Berith, where he went in order to get some A-Class smoke from Shaitan, a big fish in the heal smoke market who monopolize almost every source of the aforementioned smoke type. The security is strict but every night he let some ladies come to his fortress to have fun with him and his workers, disguised with Natsuki's uniform, a hoodie and glasses, Dokuga passed without notice, and using his poisonous saliva, killed every person who drank from the food table. Not before long Shaitan's workers found this and Dokuga after a brief struggle he killed all of them with his Bayonet Knives and sheer brute force, then stole all the expensive heal-type smoke, wondering how much longer the will have to wait for The Boss to return. Elsewhere, Asu, now know as Kawajiri, wakes up greeted by a masked man, presenting himself as Aikawa. Characters Main Characters * Dokuga * Chota * "Asu" Kawajiri * Aikawa Minor Characters * Nikaido * Ebisu * En * Shaitan * The Cross-Eyes ** Ton ** Tetsujo ** Ushishimada ** Saji ** Natsuki Trivia * This is Shaitan debut and last appearance. * This is the first time-skip in the series, with a period of a month * Aikawa introduces himself in the current events of the series. Properly making his very first true appearance. Category:Chapters